Compulsion
by LeDiscoLemonade
Summary: Based on Jane Austen's book "Persuasion." Caroline Forbes is a spinster after being persuaded to break off an engagement 8 years ago. Her father, falling on hard times, sells their home, to the family of the very man she left behind, now a wealthy, decorated admiral. Does he still love her, or has he moved on? Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Needed to write this. Based on Jane Austen's book Persuasion. I own neither the plot nor the characters. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas!**

The rain against the window panes was a comforting sound to Caroline Forbes, as she hid in her room, writing in her journal. Downstairs, her father was making a spectacle of himself and her older sister, Katherine, showing off to guests the house that they were soon to lose.

Even their impending move to smaller, more modest surroundings couldn't reign in her family's haughty behavior. Her father was still trying to climb back up the social ladder, using Katherine as a means to secure more wealth. He'd long ago given up on Caroline, and she supposed she should feel grateful he even allowed her the room she slept in. Once her father had no use for someone, they ceased to exist for him.

Today, they were preparing for the last dinner in their home, before it was turned over to its new owners. As of yet, Caroline hadn't heard a word about who had purchased the beautiful house she had grown up. But, she was expected to dine with them this evening.

Caroline closed her journal and stood from her desk, preparing to make her way down to see what was going on downstairs. Before she could take a step, however, there was a knock on the door, and her younger sister whirled in to the room. Elena, as usual, was a storm of emotions and anxiety, barely stopping to inquire after Caroline's health, before launching in to a rant about the bumpy carriage ride, and how the children needed the very best room to sleep in, and where was Stefan with her things?

Caroline smiled weakly as she followed her sister through the halls of the house. Every so often, Elena would stop to reminisce, and Caroline would listen patiently to the overexaggerations and the false attachments.

As they descended the stairs, Stefan appeared at the bottom, a smile lighting up his face as soon as he saw Caroline. Caroline returned the smile with genuine affection, and clasped his hands as she reached him.

Elena sniffed, but continued on, ranting about everything and nothing.

"Are you ready for tonight, Caroline?" Stefan's smile was doting. It was no great secret that Caroline had been his first choice of the three sisters, but Caroline had rejected him, albeit gently and kindly. Katherine had thought herself too good for him, and Elena had dug her claws in quickly, refusing to let go. They remained ever friends, and Caroline was glad to lean on him at this tie.

"I fear I'll never be ready. Are the new owners here yet? Have you seen them?" Caroline looked over his shoulder to the door, as if these specters would appear at her words.

"No, I have not. I should think they'll be here soon. Come, shall I escort you to the dining room?" He extended his arm, and Caroline gratefully accepted. They walked slowly together, and Caroline could hear her father, William, growing louder as they approached. He was boasting about the house, embellishing quite a bit. Caroline rolled her eyes as he related another lie about who had designed the house and for what purpose.

"Ah, Stefan!" William clapped his son-in-law on the shoulder as they entered, ignoring Caroline's presence totally. "Tell Lord and Lady Fell how the hunting is on the estate!"

Stefan smiled and acquiesced, as Caroline took her leave and went to join Katherine and Elena across the room.

Her sisters barely recognized her and continued chattering about the decor in the new house in Bath. Caroline listened silently, knowing full well that most of the household duties would fall to her, and that included decorating. Her father and sisters were too lazy to actually attempt it themselves.

Her stomach was just beginning to rumble when a commotion was heard at the door, and Matthew, one of their last servants, hurried in to announce the new arrivals.

"May I present Lord Elijah Mikaelson and Lady Rebekah Mikaelson."

Caroline felt her heart drop to her stomach. It couldn't possibly be the same Mikaelson's, could it?

But, it was. Elijah and Rebekah swept in to the room, their postures dignified and their expressions haughty.

Caroline attempted to shrink behind her sisters, but Matthew hadn't finished yet.

"And, Admiral Niklaus Mikaelson."

Caroline gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. Katherine and Elena both whirled to glare at her.

"What is your problem?" Katherine mouthed before rearranging her face in to her fakest of smiles and turning back to the new guests.

Caroline withdrew as far in to the shadows as she could, her heart pounding with a mixture of fear and apprehension.

"Please don't see me." She whispered, knowing the plea to be futile. Her father was already introducing the Mikaelsons around the room, and she stayed rooted behind her sisters.

"May I introduce my daughters, Katherine, Elena, and Caroline."

Admiral Mikaelson leaned over the hands of each sister in turn, lingering on Caroline's.

Lord William had already moved on with Rebekah and Elijah to be seated at the table. Katherine and Elena were watching in amazement the interaction between Caroline and Admiral Mikaelson.

"Caroline." He said so softly, she thought for a moment she had imagined it. He raised his eyes to meet her, and the emotions she saw reflected struck the wounds in her heart she had tried so hard to forget.

She couldn't say a word, and he dropped her hand and turned on his heel to walk away.

Caroline ignored the stares of her sisters, barely holding back her tears. It was just one dinner. After 8 years, one dinner.

**Thanks for reading, please review! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't intend to take this long to post the next chapter : /**

The second course was on the table before Caroline had worked up the nerve to sneak a glance at Niklaus. He was smiling at something Katherine had said, and Katherine was lapping up the attention. She was simpering in the way that only Katherine could, and Caroline felt a weird stab of jealousy as she watched the discourse between the two.

"When do you intend to move in, Lord Mikaelson?" Lord William asked around a bite of his food.

"When do you intend to quit the place?" Elijah smiled, leaving the question in the air of whether he was joking or serious.

The rest of the table laughed, but Caroline could only manage a weak smile.

"What my brother means, Lord William, is that we are content to wait until you have cleared out the rest of your items. Provided it doesn't take until next season." The youngest Mikaelson smiled at her little joke.

"Of course not, Lady Rebekah. We wouldn't dream of imposing on you in such a fashion."

Caroline could hear the sarcasm dripping off of Katherine's tongue as she spoke. Apparently, Rebekah could as well, because she sneered at Katherine before returning to her plate.

Stefan clearly saw the need for a subject change, and turned his attention to Niklaus. "So, Admiral, how are you enjoying your return to civilian life?"

"Oh, I'm quite content, Mr. Salvatore. After so many years aboard a ship, I find just a trip in to town to be quite the adventure." Niklaus had a smile like the cat who caught the mouse, and Caroline had to tear her eyes away from his lips.

"You built quite the fortune for yourself, Lord Niklaus. How is a gentleman such as yourself not married yet?" Lady Fell called cheerfully from her end of the table. She was ever the gossip hound, and Caroline knew that any tidbit of information she picked up tonight would find it's way around town by the morning.

"Truth be told, Lady Fell, I was burned by love early in my career. I don't know if I have the stomach to try again."

"Oh, do tell, Admiral!" Elena gushed, ever intrigued by the slightest hint of a scandal.

Niklaus looked down for a moment, slowly twisting his glass in his hand. Caroline waited for his response with baited breath.  
"I was engaged to a young woman, who I loved very much, but I had been denied my share of my father's fortune and hadn't much to offer. Our relationship was a secret, naturally, but she confided in a family friend. They counselled her to reject my offer, which, after much deliberation, she did."

"Well, I bet she's kicking herself now!" Lord William guffawed, pounding the table.

Caroline choked, and everyone's eyes turned to her. Niklaus's bored in to her, and she shoved back from the table, fleeing the room.

**Read and Review? Thank you.**


End file.
